


Good Things

by misura



Category: The Kingston Cycle - C. L. Polk
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, POV Third Person, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Tristan laughed softly. "You weren't the only one needing to wait, you know."
Relationships: Tristan Hunter/Miles Singer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



"Tell me if you're experiencing any pain or discomfort," Tristan said, and Miles rolled his eyes, pretending his groan came from exasperation rather than from Tristan kissing his neck before moving lower, down his chest, to his stomach.

"Does frustration count?" he asked, shivering as strands of Tristan's hair brushed against his skin.

Tristan laughed softly. "You weren't the only one needing to wait, you know."

Miles swallowed. Tristan had played nursemaid for several weeks, and Miles had sensed the sharpness of his desire through their bond, always tempered and held in check by the knowledge that Miles was not yet well enough for anything more than a quick hug, a light kiss.

He still didn't know how they'd both managed to wait this long.

"Cormac is very scary," Tristan said, as if reading his mind.

Miles chuckled. "Fair enough. However, Cormac also very clearly told me I was as good as healed. As he put it, my 'suicidal foolishness' is simply something I'll need to learn to live with. And you, too, I suppose."

"A small enough price to pay for the joy of your company," Tristan said. "May I - ?" His lips brushed Miles's cock, which seemed to be providing a fairly clear answer already.

"Yes," Miles said. "Please." He wondered how much of what he was feeling came from the bond, from Tristan thinking about all the things he wished to do with Miles and how much of it were simply his own fantasies and desires. Perhaps it didn't matter all that much.

"Fair warning, I might be a bit out of practice. It's been a while since I last did this with anyone."

"Liar," Miles said, though the bond told him the second part of the statement was true enough.

Tristan huffed a soft laugh against his stomach. "All right, but honestly, Miles, you're beautiful like this. Can you blame for wanting to savor the moment as long as I can?"

"Can't you savor my cock at the same time?" Miles asked, then flushed at his own words. He could hardly be considered a virgin, yet he was rather used to being polite about things, to not state his own desires quite so bluntly or crudely.

"You should," Tristan said, giving Miles's cock a quick lick as if to reward him. "Ask for what you want, Miles. Simply because someone can read your mind, that doesn't mean they still don't want to hear the words spoken out loud." He looked up at Miles's face and grinned. "Plus, you're cute when you blush."

"I'm not cute otherwise?" Miles tried to sound indignant, but Tristan took the tip of his cock into his mouth at the same time - on purpose, Miles rather suspected. He'd try to think of some sort of pay-back, except that Tristan had already agreed to -

"You're adorable," Tristan said, his tone decidedly teasing. Also, of course, as long as he was talking, his mouth wasn't doing other things. "And kind. And brave. And, honestly, a bit of a fool sometimes."

"I'm beginning to feel like one for thinking that anything interesting was going to happen within an hour."

Tristan tsk'ed, though Miles felt the warmth of his amusement through the bond, and how close that warmth was to turning into heat. He wriggled a bit, wondering what he could do to hurry things along - or to get Tristan to hurry things along.

In their current positions, he couldn't very well get a hold of Tristan's own cock, so that was out. He petted Tristan's hair, reasoning something was better than nothing - in theory, he supposed he might hold Tristan's head in place this way, take the initiative himself, but it would be rude and not at all civilized and moreover, he hadn't the least idea to what degree Tristan would be open to such a thing.

Tristan shivered as if giving the lie to that thought.

"You want me to - " Miles said. It would be close to what Tristan had planned, but with the difference of Miles being in control, rather than Tristan. He felt his cock harden further at the thought.

Tristan shivered again, and then he said, "Yes," his voice slightly strangled.

"Are you sure - " Miles had been on the receiving end of such a method only once. He hadn't cared for it, but of course, his tastes could be hardly called common.

"Now who's being frustrating?" Tristan asked. Miles felt the warmth of Tristan's amusement give way to the rising heat of passion, as Tristan decided to leave the pace of this encounter to Miles after all, to resign himself to Miles teasing him, drawing things out, driving him mad with desire before - 

Miles thrust almost without conscious thought. Tristan shivered again, but he took in Miles's cock easily enough, his tongue teasing in an echo of its previous movements.

"I don't - " Miles started, feeling Tristan's response coming at him through the bond already before he had even finished his sentence. _I don't know how to do this. I don't want to hurt you._

He pulled out a bit, then thrust again, feeling himself slip close to the edge already. With another partner, he might have felt embarrassed; with Tristan, he sent his pleasure through the bond, receiving Tristan's in return, which he sent back again, mixed with his own, and so on.

He felt his cock surrounded by the wet heat of Tristan's mouth, but at the same time, he tasted Miles's cock, revelling in the sensation of their physical closeness, the knowledge of what was yet to come, the realization that his own cock had grown half-hard already between his legs.

Miles wished he had a hand free to do something about that last one - then realized that he did, in a manner of speaking, even if the hand did not physically belong to him.

Tristan groaned, and Miles felt himself come undone, felt Tristan getting dragged along, or possibly the other way around, and then he was Miles again, sweat-soaked and satisfied, with Tristan draped over him, grinning a rather smug grin.

"As you may have realized by now, there's a few other advantages to the bond."

"I did notice something like that, yes." Miles had thought he wouldn't want to move again for the next hour at least, but when Tristan chuckled and kissed him, something in him responded all the same.

"Would you like to try something different next?" Through the bond, Tristan offered a number of possibilities.

"I believe I could be persuaded, yes."


End file.
